


KaZe effing lol

by Keruki_Sypher



Series: KaZe: Order You Some Bucket Of KFZ [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Kiryuu Zero, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kuran Kaname, M/M, Oral Sex, Seme Kuran Kaname, Sexual Content, Top Kuran Kaname, Uke Kiryuu Zero, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keruki_Sypher/pseuds/Keruki_Sypher
Summary: Zero's thirsty...and it's not for blood. Lmaoooo
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: KaZe: Order You Some Bucket Of KFZ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077935
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	KaZe effing lol

**Title:** KaZe effing lol (forgive my shitty title)

 **Rating:** 18+

 **Setting:** In a room (somewhere, I didn't think that far ahead actually lol)

 **Genre(s):** Smut/PWP

 **Pairing(s):** Kaname x Zero

 **Disclaimer:** I ain't own the characters. If I did, you know damn well VK would have been different. Much more gay and much more bedroom scenes.

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

"Master, I'm thirsty."

Zero purred as he sauntered towards the slightly wide-eyed brunet who was seated on the edge of their king-sized bed, gulping at the tempting hunter.

The silverette had cat ears and a tail, wearing nothing but a see-through singlet with white panties and sheer thigh high pantyhose accentuating those long legs and plump backside that bounced every time Zero moved nearer to Kaname, his gaze often wandered to those kissable lips smiling seductively then down that delicate neck his fangs yearned to sink in. His heated stare drifted lower hungrily eyeing the boys cherry pink nipples he wanted to suck and play with or the panties that hid his precious from view he growled low at not seeing Zero completely naked.

The older male observed intently as Zero kneeled between his legs, the boy was purring and nudging his cheek against the rising bulge in Kaname's white trousers.

"Zero–" before Kaname could finish his sentence Zero had already unzipped his pants immediately relieving his straining erection, a pink tongue darted out from the silverette's lips licking a drop of pre-cum from the slit of his penis.

Kaname clenched his jaw shut inwardly groaning at the seductive hunter sucking him deeper.

"Fuck. Your mouth feels so good." He complimented the silverett, his fingers threading themselves into Zero's silky strands gripping it firmly as he pulled the prefect's head back until just the tip laid heavily on his lover's lower lip. Russet eye's of pure unadulterated lust shone brightly as he stared down into violet gems that mirrored his own feelings.

"You must be really thirsty to do this, forgive me for not feeding you. Open your mouth wider, that's it, good boy." Kaname cooed at his little hunter as the silver haired beauty obeyed him, he moved Zero's head up and down his thick member loving the lewd noises his kitten made.

"You're doing wonderfully kitten, so talented at this." Kaname said salaciously as he shoved himself deeper into that moist cavern knowing very well his lover had no gag-reflex, plus his Zero loves it when he's rough.

Feeling a tight sensation in his groin he knew he was nearing his climax, quickly gliding Zero's head back and forth on his dick, he gritted his teeth as he came hard into the hunter's waiting mouth; saliva mixed with cum dripped from the corners of Zero's swollen lips, lavender eye's hazy with desire for more.

"Zero, my lovely cockslut."

**··• >ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•v«ø»v•>ö°ö<•>ö°ö<•··**

**Author's Note:**

> I felt bad for taking a long ass time in uploading my fics so I went through my folders and found this! A quickie! So um...I hope this will appease some of y'all.
> 
> Take care and stay safe my yummy chocolate muffins! 😽💋💕


End file.
